In contrast to ignition systems having conventional spark plugs, laser ignition systems in internal combustion engines have the advantage that the performance of the internal combustion engine is increased and pollutant emissions are reduced simultaneously. It may thus be assumed that the significance of laser ignition systems will increase in the future. Moreover, such laser ignition systems may be used in gas turbines.
A laser ignition device for igniting an air-fuel mixture in an internal combustion engine is discussed in DE 10 2004 001 554 A1, an ignition laser of the laser ignition device protruding into a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine. The ignition laser is supplied optically from a pump light source via an optical fiber.
The laser ignition system may be made up of multiple components, essentially namely the ignition laser, the optical fiber and the pump light source which are detachably connected to one another. However, for reasons of functional reliability and for cost savings, the laser ignition system may be manufactured as a non-separable unit. This means that primarily in the case of the non-removable laser ignition systems, the ignition laser must be inserted into an opening provided for that purpose (ignition laser receptacle) in a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine without, for example, being able to remove the optical fiber in advance.
German patent document DE 35 15 102 C2 discusses a socket wrench for inserting a conventional spark plug into a cylinder head. A tubular socket wrench includes in this connection an internal wrench for fixing the spark plug and an outer jacket for accommodating the spark plug in a form-lock. Turning the outer jacket together with the internal wrench using a standard torque wrench makes it possible to screw the spark plug into a thread provided for the spark plug in the cylinder head. In this socket wrench, the ignition cable must be removed from the spark plug while the spark plug is installed in the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine.